You Can Come To Me
by Raura Auslly French
Summary: Laura Marano learns that she has a serious illness and that she has strong chances to die, by learning it, his best friend, Ross Lynch takes care of her and realizes that he is in love with her... How this mutual love or not is going to hold out of a certain death... Discover in my story ;-) !
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: You Can Come To Me: **_

While she lived the life she always dreamed, Laura Marano, an actress and international singer, learns the most deeply moving piece of news of her life...

How will she react, as well as her co-star and her best friend, Ross Lynch?

Here is a story rich in sadness, new development _**in Raura.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

"And... Cut! Sill bravo to everyone and we see us next week." Says the producer of the this long day of shooting, nothing better to take advantage besides of the day for hangout with my best friends.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Here is Laura Marie Marano, she's 23 years old and she has just finished an episode of her series "Love at first sight... In song". She lives in Los Angeles since her early childhood and has to begin to be on the podiums as actress, singer and top model at the age of 15. Laura is an adorable, positive and comprehensive person. Her friends love her and her fans even more. Laura Marano seemingly in a perfect life, but in a few days, her life is going to take another turning point.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

I enter my changing room when I see my best friend and suit for years expecting.

"Finally, took time to you there!"

"Sorry of just credit note to shoot a scene of our series Mr Lynch" I say in laughing.

He stuck out the tongue to me and come towards me.

"Can we go now Miss Marano?! Raini and Calum waits us!"

"Yes just I gather quite my business and we can go there" I say with a smile.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

I see Laura gathering her business when I receive a text from Calum telling me to join them with Laura on the set of our first series, what seemed to me strange! Why did he want that we find ourselves on the set of Austin and Ally?

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Here is the beautiful Ross Shor Lynch who is 23 years old. He came to settle down in Los Angelesto realize his dreams of actor, singer, musician and dancer. Ross is confident, attractive and really talented. He is a member of a known group internationally, R5, composed of his brothers, her sister and their best friend. Everybody loves Ross and can count on him and especially his best friend and co-star of their successful series Laura Marano especially when this one is going to need him more than ever in a fight which he would never have to friends left joining their best friends they knew 5 years ago. Thanks to their series which made them known all over the world: Austin and Ally.

By going on their mythical set, Laura and Ross discussed everything and nothing as best friend of the world that they are. In their car, their song of moment "Stereo Hearts" was going to be on the radio.

"Ready to sing?"Ross asked to her.

"Always ready" she answered him with a wink.

"So let's go!"

_**~ Stereo Hearts – Adam Levine & Gym Class Heroes ~**_

_[Laura Marano]_

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_[Ross Lycnh]_

_Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yeah fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Chorus – Laura]_

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_[Ross]_

_Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate  
I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Laura]_

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_[Bridge - Laura]_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind  
Because good music can be so hard to find  
I take your head and hold it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_[Ross & Laura]_

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_Yeah_

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

In our duet's part, a look was installed between us. She was just wonderful as usual, with a voice such of an angel and her perfect smile which illuminates my eyes. Finally arrived at the studio, we were welcomed by my best friend Calum and Laura's best friend, Raini.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy are Laura and Ross's best friends. To them four, they were during 4 seasons, the memorable cast of Austin and Ally. Since then, these four are inseparable, Raini and Calum are even in couple for 1 year. They are here today to celebrate the meeting between "Raura" as calls them their fans. But both interested don't know it, then how are they going to react to this party organized in their honor to honor their friendship Raura and their friendship Auslly?

_**Further to the next episode...**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

We were all in front of the studio glad to find us, then I began asking full of questions.

"Why have you asked us to come on the set of Austin and Ally?"

"Hem... Because it's symbolic to find yourself in the place where you are known, I mean, where we all knew each other!" Answered me Calum with many stress.

"If you say so..."

We returned on the tray when we heard a group of people said "SURPRISED!". I was very surprised of this surprise party but asked me what is the opportunity of it until which I sees a banner in the air where it was written _**"Merry meeting of 7 years between Auslly and RAURA ^^ "**_.When I seen it I turned directly towards Laura who was embarrassed, then she backed up her head towards me to look at me. We were exchanged a shy look then a look full of tenderness. She was just sublime with her brown hairs with drills of golden shade, its magnificent hazel eyes and its smile more than completes.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Ross looked at me and I could not refrain from smiling to him what returned me of immediately. He is just hyper crunchy with his smile of thrower, the beautiful eyes greens-hazelnuts and his fair hairstyle with brown drills way surfer. This moment was just... PERFECT!

We ended this look when our former producers came to speak to us.

"We are so pleased to see you again with Kevin kids, that how much time now?" Tells us Heith by intertwining us.

"It has been 3 years since we saw each other, you so much missed me" I tells them.

"The same thing for me!" Answered Ross.

"You were lacking to us too, then how took place the shooting of your new series?" Asked Kevin.

"Very well, before coming here, we were over there with Ross."

"And they stay in us some episodes to be turned before we are on holidays." Said Ross.

"It is brilliantkids" answered Kevin and Heith at the same time.

"A moment everyone, please" said Raini by shouting.

We had all returned towards her for listened to her.

"Today we celebrate the most beautiful friendship which I know, that of Ross Lynch and Laura Marano who are the best friends whom I would have been able to have; then in this video which gathers all the people of the circle of acquaintances of these both, we are going to tell the story of Ross and Laura who become Austin and Ally then Auslly to finish by Raura." She said.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

This video told splendidly this story of 7 years but a little more also: Ross and Laura knew each other in fact since the primary school without really knowing each other, they really met at the age of 15 for the hearings of Austin and Ally and during these 4 seasons they became the best friends of the world after that, they decided to be always in contact until their 21 years when they find themselves again together to turn their series of moment 'Love at first sight... In song'. In 7 years and even more, these both are enormously changed but their friendship is always the same.

In this video, we could see also sorts of testimonies of them families and friends:  
_-Laura's parents (Damiano and Ellen):_ _"Laura spoke to us always of Ross positively, before one thought not of a so strong friendship between a boy and a girl but Raura demonstrated her to us."_  
_-Laura's sister (Vanessa):_ _"I find them just too cute to look for themself and to compliment both all the time in the interviews. They have a friendship Raura which!"_  
_-Ross's parents (Mark and Stormie):_ _"They were in the same school without knowing it, without being known, and today they cannot refrain from phoning, from sending messages or to see itself, here is the definition of Raura for us."_  
_-R5 'without Ross' (Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky + Ryland):__"Ross and Laura... Laura and Ross... Raura... They are just made to be together in friendship and can be more!"__**  
**_  
Both young people concerned, couldn't deny from looking a few seconds with embarrassment after what they had just heard.

_-Calum and Raini: __"They began with Auslly and now that continues with Raura. It is the beautiful friendship that I saw of all my life. We two after all this years, we are in couple then when is it the tour of Raura?"_

_**Ross and Laura P.O.V.**_

_**Laura:**_ OH MY GOD!

_**Ross:**_I DREAM!

_**Laura:**_ I manage not to believe in the fact that they one asked!

_**Ross:**_ I would never have to imagine that they would dare!

_**Laura:**_How is going to react Ross?

_**Ross:**_How is going to react Laura?

_**Laura:**_ We looked finally to see the reaction of the one and the other one. In our look, there was of the incomprehension, some embarrassment and of...

"Ross, Laura, is it OK?" asked us Raini and Calum with a depraved and victorious smile.

"HOW HAVE YOU DARE TO MAKE US THAT? But thank you for the video and this surprise party!" we said that in the same time with Ross by giving them an enormous cuddle that one in the habit to make.

They just made nothing to part smile until that all the group asks us for a speech to me and Ross. Thus in gallant Ross tells me "The young lady at first!" With a reverence, a smile and a wink of eye, in reply, I could only give him my most beautiful smile. I thought for a few minutes about what I was going to say then I dashed.

"Now 7 years ago, I met a tall blond guy, very talented and rather cute, and I told it to nobody but the first one that I saw you Ross, I had a feeling which told me that you will always be somebody important in my life and I was right because you is one of the people with whom I couldn't live without Ross Shor Lynch; you always have was for me in vouchers as in there wrong moment. In clear, in all this, it was just for telling you that you is THE BEST FRIEND about whom I always dreamed, the confidant whom I always need, thus I You Adore Rossy !"

I saw everybody congratulated me on my speech and especially Ross who had tears in his eyes but he didn't want that we see it what to laugh me. I approached him to tell him "No need to hide you, I saw you and made it belongs to you bleached" I told him with a wink of depraved eye.

_**Ross:**_ Well it's my turn at the moment and I believe that I am ready to make them cry.

"I always heard people to say that the friendship between a girl and a boy couldn't be as well strong as we believe it, but all these people were wrong, because I have a strong friendship with a magnificent, funny, adorable, comprehensive and positive woman and besides having her simple friendship, she is THE BEST FRIEND whom I shall never have hoped. Sometimes it's true, we quarrel but we can't remain to irritate more than one hour and it is that I adore in our friendship Raura because for me, Laura Marie Marano, kept silent is just perfect and I don't imagine to live any more one day without you because thanks to you, I am what I am. I WOULD ADORE YOU FOR EVER Laur ' !"

I could see that all became teary-eyed and that Laura cried with an enormous smile, she approached me and she hugged me what I returned and I did not prevent me from smiling as an idiot because it is the best feeling to the world of the credit note in my arms. With Laura we laughed, but without releasing, when we heard "Ohhhhhhhhhh" of our team of Austin and Ally, until for whom they ask us "A song! A Song! A SONG!" What Laura and I we cannot refuse. They put the song and when I recognized the instrumental melody I was obliged to look towards Laura who smiled to me because she knew what I knew and thus, she began to sing.

_**~ You Can Come To Me – Ross Lynch & Laura Marano ~**_

_[Laura]_

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_[Ross]_

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_[Ross & Laura]_

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be

_[Laura]_

You can come to me, Yeah

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

This song was their song, he had written together by means of a composer-songwriter of Austin and Ally, it was their song preferred by Austin and Ally and she is always because it is song Auslly for the fans of the symbolic duet. While he sang, they have perfectly to recreate the stage where Ally faced her stage fright and where he helped her but just without the kiss at the end. After this performance, they were going all to dance but Laura and Ross talked while this party.

"Then how find you this party?" Asked the handsome blond.

"So Raura I would say!" Said Laura by giving a wink to him.

They laughed in accord when suddenly, they heard the credits of the series 'Can't Do It Without You' for Ross it was an ideal moment to ask "You want to dance?". He got up to propose him the hand and she accepted with pleasure. They danced and sang at the same time when comes a more romantic song 'I Think About You'. At this moment there, both friends decided to dance a slow dance, it was a strange but magic moment for the one and for the other one when suddenly the beautiful Laura received a pain in her stomach of a few seconds but it was as an explosion inside her body.

"Laura, what's going on?" Asked worried Ross!

"Don't worry, just a small pain!" She said in trying to be convincing.

They continued to dance but Laura wondered, what was this pain in the stomach, she is sick?

_**Further to the next episode...**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

A few days after this unforgettable party shared with his best friend, the pains in Laura's stomach continued furthermore there and there more frequently. She could not support them any more and it to prevent him from working for her series, thus she decided to go to her doctor with Raini to diagnoses her state.

"Laura, kept silent puts under stress?" Asked for Raini.

"Yes, no, I don't know! I imagine myself full of things thus I cannot tell you."

"Okay, come what may do not forget that I am and shall always be there for you."

"Thank you infinitely Raini."

Both are made a cuddle until whom the doctor calls Laura to make several examinations. After all it, the doctor summons Raini and Laura in his office to announce them the results of the examinations.

"Miss Marano, I am afraid of bringing of bad news. By analyzing your examinations, have us to detect a disease which could cause you the death and this disease which is very rare and incurable." Says the doctor.

Raini by teaching it, began crying and looked at her best friend whom it was in a state of shock.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

I did not manage to believe in it. I am going to die...

"Doctor, for what percentage it is possible that I die? When should I die? And it is really on that he have no way there to cure?"

"In 70 %, maximum 3 years and not, him not there no way. I am really sorry Miss Marano!"

I was really in shock, I saw Raini who cried for me and I wondered why I did not cry because I had just learnt the date of my death. After this moment, me and Raini decided to go to have a coffee to speak about it.

"Laura, how you take this piece of news?

""YOU BELIEVE THAT HOW I TAKE IT THIS NEW RAINI, TELL ME?!"

Raini seemed confused later that I had just told her.

"Sorry Raini, I became enraged, but I do not know, learn that you has no more than 3 years to be lived, it is hard to take especially that I am going to have to make examinations every month to see my state."

"Yes don't worries Laura, but I shall always be there for you, do not forget it! And all your family and your friends will be there also."

Oh my god! With all this I had forgotten I had to tell it to my family and my friends but I had no strength to see their reactions and I think that they will understand it, to part one person...

"Raini! I am going to ask you for an enormous service."

"Sure, tell me."

"I want that it is you who announces to the people who are the closest to me my disease because I could not see their reactions except for a person where it is I who has to announce him."

"I understands you and I shall make it, but who is this person if I can know?"

"I believe that you know it!"

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

It has been now several days since Laura worries me, but I was going to have all the answers to my questions later because Laura asked me that we see each other at her home to speak about something important.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Now everybody knew it except for Ross. Others took with disappointment and sadness what happens to me and they bring me and will bring me for ever their supports. At the moment, I had to tell it to Ross. I was enormously afraid of his reaction, that's why I wanted to tell him personally because he counts enormously for me, more than anybody could not imagine it.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

It was the hour die the truth. I was in front of at Laura's house, I was afraid of learn what she was going to tell me but well I have to know it once for quite. I rang at her door and I always saw her so beautiful but with a small smile what envisaged nothing good.

"Hi Laur '!"

"Hey Rossy." She says of a rather sad and serious tone.

"Laura, you hide me some things for several days, what it takes place? You know that you can tell me everything , right?!"

"It is exactly that Ross, it would be better than you sit down."

I sat down in front of her and me saw that she had tears in eyes what broke my heart because she's so important for me.

"Laura, tell me all about it."

"Ross, before telling you all that I have to tell you, promises I of step to irritate you and not to interrupt me."

I shook my head to let her speak.

"You remember the small pain that I had during the party, this pain continued during all these days and it was more in strong. Thus I have decided to go to the doctor accompanied with Raini, I made several examinations which revealed... "

I saw that Laura cried as one goes along thus I took her hand to try to give her some strength to continue to speak. I lives that she had a small smile in my action.

"I made several examinations which revealed that I had a rare disease which is unfortunately mortal in 70 % and which is incurable, according to the doctor, I should die in 3 years maximum, it means that until this date, I have to, every month, make examinations for my health if he is a critic or not. I am so much, so much, so sorry Ross but you are the last person to know because it is Raini who told it all tired other and I wanted to tell it to you personally. Here are now you that's it."

I did not manage to believe in it. My best friend was going to die, I did not know what to do or to tell to Laura. During several minutes, I was in a state of shock, I moved and did not speak any more, as for Laura, she looked at me and cried at the same time. She was going to leave the room, until that I react and put me speaking to the back.

"Laura, knows that you does not have to be sorry that I am the last accused, the most mattering it is that I know it and that especially it is you who told it to me. I am really, so much and enormously saddened what arrives at you, I cannot imagine my life without my best friend and my confidante. I was, I am and I shall always be there for you because you is one of the most important people of this world for me. And even if all the doctors tell me that your disease is incurable, we are going to fight to destroy it because I would go everywhere where you will go, I would accompany you in all your medical meetings. In summary, I would take care of you known you want it or not and would protect yourself, word of Best Friends."

I became teary-eyed after all what I had just told her. She was always back to me and I heard her to cry even more until that she turns around and advances on me to give me a cuddle. We were as without counterpart several minutes to cry in the arms of the one and the other one. Then Laura decided to cut this silent moment.

"Thank you Ross, me knew that I could count on you but not in."

"For you Laura, I would be capable of everything if you knew!"

"You are the best, you know that!?""Yes, I am him, thanks to you!"

**_Narrator P.O.V._**

Both best friends remained the evening together to speak and to sing as usual. But is it always going to stay as this after the revelation of Laura to Ross?

_**Further to the next episode...**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: **_

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Today it has been 3 months since Laura is reached by her disease. During her third meeting with her doctor summoned to us to speak to us.

"How are you Miss Marano?" Asked the doctor.

"That could get better and you doctor?" Says Laura.

"Well and thank you for the question! But I see that you brought of the company!"

"A very good company!" She says with a smile which is intended for me.

"How go you Mister...""Lynch, Ross Lynch. Very well, thank you."

"Delighted to meet you Mister Lynch!

""Me too doctor. Then why this meeting?"

"Please sit down please. Further to the last results of the examinations, we see that miss Marano's state degraded."

At this moment there, I had the reflex to take Laura's hand to show her my supports. This small gesture posted on the face a small smile which went back to me at once my morality.

"I summoned to you today to recommend you to move with a close person in case if an accident arrived because maintaining your state is more and more critic even if tried you to beat you."

"I am voluntary!" I says.

The doctor and Laura looked at me with incomprehension but I was on what I wanted, to protect Laura, thus to take her to live at my home.

"Thank you Mister Lynch. Miss Marano you are lucky to have a boyfriend as this!"

Laura and I looked at with embarrassment then Laura spoken.

"No, there is misunderstanding, Ross and I are just best friends."

"Oh all my sincere excuses!"

"It's nothing and what you said to move at a close person, I propose."

"Thank you Mister Lynch but I believe that it belongs to Miss Marano to decide. Miss Marano, hold I informed and meeting in a month!"

We left the office of the doctor and one got back to my car. During the road, it was silent until that Laura cuts this unbearable silence.

"Ross, are you sure about what you said earlier?"

"To 100%, Laura I really want that you come to live with me, as I have it to you I am there going to be for you and to protect you! Then please accept."

"But Ross I want not to depend on you all my life, finally I mean during my last three remaining years."

Suddenly I parked my car to speak better face to face with Laura.

"Ross, what are you..."

"Laura listen to me, I know that all this history is hard for you but I am promised to make you the happiest possible, to protect yourself and to be for you there. What what you says over your last remaining years hurt me but I understands that you says that, it is the blow of the pain. Then please Laura, accepts my proposal to live with me for your biggest good and mine too."

After a few minutes of reflection, Laura answered me finally.

"You have totally right Ross, saddened. I am going to try to be happy and thus I agree to live with you!" She tells me with a smile.

I he makes a big cuddle to thank her and I had started again driving.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

One week later, Laura had stopped moving at Ross's.

**_Laura P.O.V._**

I had finally stopped moving into Ross's house and openly I regret it not at all. I LOVE Ross's house, it is big and spacious, it has a dancing room, a room of instruments and rehearsals and he has even a recording studio. For one fan of the music as me, this house is a MUSICAL DREAM.

With Ross, we had stopped tidying up the house thus while the lunch cooked him (yes Ross is a real cordon bleu), I went to the room of rehearsals to write a new song the inspiration of which I had during several days thanks to supports of Ross. Once the finished song, I put myself directly in the piano to sing it.

_**~ Parachute – Laura Marano ~**_

I remember life before  
Faraway dreams and locking doors  
Then you came, then you came  
Afraid to fall, to be free  
Always were our worst enemy  
Isn't what, what you see  
I took time to realize  
That I couldn't do it by myself, myself

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute

With you it all begins  
Feeling okay in my own skin  
So alive, I'm so alive  
I know this life isn't gonna be perfect  
The ups and downs are gonna be worth it  
As long as I'm, I'm with you

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
You're my parachute

When I'm standing at the edge  
Inside I'm all way down  
And I second-guess myself  
You better catch me now  
Woah, woah  
Woah, woah  
Never touch the ground

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like my parachute  
You're my parachute

I was proud of this song and I have to thank my best friend for having was the inspirer of this song.

I was going to go to the kitchen, but suddenly I saw Ross in front of the door with a big smile.

"Then like that, you listen to in doors. If that is the way it is, I believe that I am going to leave." I tells him with an ironic tone.

"I couldn't refrain from listening to this magnificent song sung by an incredible singer."

I blushed in what he had just said and he had noticed that he gives it to smile even more.

"It is no reason, but well as you is there it is the opportunity completed to thank you!"

"You believe not that you it made enough... By thinking well, not in fact." He says to transport me, what what I made him with an out of my tongue what spanked to laugh Ross.

"Yes but this time it is for a reason!"

"Ah yes which one?"

"This song!"I saw that he looked me with the eyes of incomprehension at gift I hurried to explain to him.

"This song, you inspired me to it by staying in my quotations, to protect me and to support myself. Thus thank you for this that you find magnificent!"

In these words, he hurried to make me an enormous cuddle what what I returned him with pleasure. I adored him more and more and from day to day.  
After this moment of emotion, we decided to go to the lounge to have lunch. The rest of the afternoon, we made that to sing and Ross has me even to give dancing lessons of which I untangled not too much according to him. For evening, this time, it is I which is cooked (each the tour and I owe that I am also a cordon bleu) and we ate in front of the sofa, while looking at our favorite movie: Romeo & Juliette (version 1968). Yes, I know of what you think, 'Ross looks at this kind of movie!' And yes, there are very big one romantic and it is can be the part which I like most at his personality. My head was put on the shoulder and his arm is around my shoulders. By looking at Ross, I wondered, these moments they will always be there?  
**  
**_**Further to the next episode...**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: **_

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

One month later than Laura had moved at his best friend, both best friends confided new feelings; Ross as Laura...

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Program of the day for me: morning rehearsal with my band, the afternoon video games with Calum and an evening movies with Laura. All this announces to be a good day before tomorrow; yes tomorrow is the final episode which we shoot with Laura for the series 'Love at the first sight... In song'. I went to the kitchen to get ready a fast breakfast but I felt that Laura was in the lounge watching TV.

"Hi Laur'!"

"Hey Rossy! Ross I can ask you for anything?"

"Of course. Tell me!"

"Can I invite Raini to come here?"

I turned around to look at her better; she was magnificent in her red pajamas and with her hair attached in ponytail.

"Laura, kept silent does not need to ask me, you can take who you want here and I remind you that you lived here now thus you make yourself at home because IT IS YOUR HOME" I say in insisting.

"Thank you Ross and yes sometimes I forget and I am no again used." She gave me a cuddle by way of thanks what enormously gave me to smile.

"Well become used!" I tell her with a wink of left reinstalled on sofa and I stopped making and eating my breakfast.

It was time to leave to go to repeat with the group thus I went to the lounge to say goodbye to Laura but I saw that she slept peacefully as an angel. Since a few days, Laura sleeps very badly, had a nightmare and faints sometimes during the day. She believed that I did not know for her bad sleep of in nightmares but she was step to wake her, I advanced on her to small step and put her a blanket on her. I not been able to refrain from telling her something in the ear: "Sleep well Laur', I adore you... see you tonight!" I gleam gave a kiss on the cheek what made me me feel quite funny but good I left the house in scholar Laura calmed.

The part of the morning was strange because my family found me absent-minded, dreamy and worried. It is spoke whom at the moment with Laura's story, I am somewhere else but it is something else but I do not know what.

I was at Calum playing the videos games and I was only losing and that is not it my habit (I want not to be a boaster but I made a success almost all that I make). Calum also had noticed it and had decided to put the game on break.

"Hey bro' I had never seen you so much losing of my life, then it means that something takes place!?"

"No, yes, finally I do not even know myself!"

"We are going to try to discover it" said Calum with look which me terrified.

"Then it is on the family?"

"Not, everything goes well with them but them too finds me strange these days!"

"The friends?"

"Not, not at all!"

"The work?"

"It is true that that puts under stress me, but I believe not whether it is that."

"Well, there is more than a thing! Laura?"

"Yes, the disease of Laura."

"No, I speak about Laura generally!"

I did not see what he insinuated but I know Calum as my pocket thus I did not go delay knowing him.

"You are going to be passive because it I am OK going to make?"

"Calum, that is that kept silent..."

"YES OR NO?"

I shook simply my head.

"I am going to tell you words and you be going to answer me to the first one that you think, you understood?"

"Yes Calum, but that my to be of use to what..."

"Chut and good listening!"

"OK!"

"Black."

"White."

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Fire."

"Water."

"Milk."

"Cow."

"Romeo."

"Juliette."

"Best friend. "

"Laura."

"Laura?"

"Love."

OH MY QUITE POWERFUL GOD! Calum looked at me with a victorious look while I was in shock of what came to say: Laura = Love for me!

"It's impossible I can not feel that for her!"

"And why not?"

"I don't know it's my best friend and height of the other reasons!"

"We go tried a last thing to see. Whom is that you really feel when you is with Laura?" Calum asked me seriously.

"There's so much thing, I feel as the happiest man of the earth when she is in my quoted. When we are very close one of the other one or when we are made a cuddle, I have the sensation of credit note of the butterflies in the stomach, it is a strange but so magic sensation at the same time. And when my hand touches or brushes her unintentionally, I have a feeling that I have never had previously, never anybody made me feel what makes me feel Laura inside me."

"Ross... I announce you officially that you in love with Laura! And do not worry it will remain a secret."

I can't believe it... I am in love with Laura Marano.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Raini was to arrive home for one hour and we were only speaking about her and Calum. I find them really too cute as couple.

"Laura, I find you very pensive, is it OK?"

"Yes but kept silent about it is with the disease..."

"No I speak about something else... Ross!"

"What Ross?"

"You constantly is thinking of him... Admit it Laura."

"Admit what Raini?"

"You know how to it then deny it! You in love with Ross!"

"WHHAAATTTT?!"

"Laura!"

"How you fell in love with Calum?"

"I not really made account you know, it came in time but today I no regrattes no being with him!"

"Then you are right!"

"About what you speak?"

"I am in love with Ross!"

"I knew it! It's awesome Laura!"

"Tell it to nobody, I do not want to be in love with Ross!"

"WHAT! But why?"

"Because I am going to die, I do not want that he wastes his life for a future dying woman thus you understood me tell it to anybody Raini, betrothed?"

"I promises you!" She says with an air and a sad tone.

I loved Ross but I would not tell him because I don't want to make him some hope for nothing thus I am going to have to learn to control and to dominate my feelings for him even if it is going to be hard because I love him of all my heart and more than my own life even if she will be short-lived.

Ross was going to go into a few minutes thus I prepared our evening movie as is proper: pop corn sweet and/or salty, cool drinks, blankets and pillows and the most essential, the movies well about whom are our 5 favourite masterpieces: _'High School Musical 3', 'The Color Purple', 'The Hungers Games 2', 'Titanic' and 'Romeo and Juliette (version 1968)'_. Everything was ready for our perfect evening!

It was 4:30 pm. Ross arrived at about 5 pm him to tell me, I thus decided to go to take a shower by waiting for him. I was under the shower when I heard the front door to open, I had finished my shower, I was in bathrobe to see if it was good Ross. And yes it was him but was quite dipped by the head in feet. But there was all the same most handsome man of the earth... Stop Laura, dominates your feelings!

"I took a shower inside and you outside I see!" I tells him.

"Yeah but it was no planned. I see that you already prepare everything for evening, you are awesome!" He tells me with his smile of charmer.

"Thank you and you too!" I answered him with my most beautiful smile. He smiled me in return.

"Well I believe that I am going to go to dry, to put my pajamas and after we attack?"

"Similar for me bleached, and after let's go!"

The evening of passed magnificently well, we were in the last movie Romeo and Juliette. I was almost lengthened on Ross and he had the arms around me. We had finally finished and we decided to go to sleep because tomorrow is a big and moving day.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Both young people were for last time on the set of their series.

_Summary of the series 'Love at the first sight... In song':_ _Two teenager (Ross and Laura) passionate about music hated each other mutually during their years at the high school. 10 years later, they are back as music professors but they will have to cooperate to make a success of a show of the end of year completed to put in the choir to win the regional prize.  
Today was the last day of the year, throughout the year, the hatred of Ross and Laura was transformed into musical love at first sight during their first meeting this year but too proud to admit it and they hid their feelings until today._

The producer of the series comes to see Ross and Laura to explain them the episode finale:

"Then in this episode we are going to use songs of Austin and Ally whom you will see later. The choir is ready for the regional but it is going to repeat quite day to be completed. You during this time you will at home be each to sing a song for that or the one that you love. In the evening of the party of the end of year, you go all on stage with your partners of Austin and Ally to make the performance and you will win. The next day, your two you will meet in the restaurant of the station to go on holiday each of sound highly-rated. While waiting for your train each, you will speak about your feelings for each other. You will go on the stage of the restaurant to sing your song and then you will leave both hand in hand couples it and it will finish like that."

Ross and Laura was quite excited to shoot this episode but will they be able to control their real feelings for each other?

Scenes happened progressively. It was Laura's scene where she sung in her room of singing by thinking of Ross 'the character' but she thought more of her best friend Ross.

_**~ Me And You – Laura Marano ~**_

_Never known anyone like you before_  
_Someone who could make me smile_  
_When I'm falling down on the floor_  
_Never laughed so hard 'till I met you_  
_Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

_It's okay to be me next to you_  
_It feels good to be one of the two_  
_Just like glue_

_Me and you_  
_So glad I got a guy like you_  
_Me and you_  
_Always got each other's backs we do_  
_'Cause everything's a little better_  
_When you and I stick together_  
_Stuck on you, me and you_

_If you need a shoulder, you got mine_  
_If you're ever in a pinch, you know I'd give you my very last dime_  
_Two peas in a pod, me and you_  
_In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove_

_It's okay to be me next to you_  
_It feels good to be one of the two_  
_Just like glue_

_Me and you_  
_So glad I got a guy like you_  
_Me and you_  
_Always got each other's back we do_  
_'Cause everything's a little better_  
_When you and I stick together_  
_Stuck on you, me and you_

_You always got a friend, always got a friend_  
_Always got a friend in me_  
_Always got a friend, always got a friend_  
_Always got a friend in you too_  
_You always got a friend, always got a friend_  
_Always got a friend in me_  
_Always got a friend, always got a friend_  
_That's the way it's gonna be_

_Me and you_  
_So glad I got a guy like you_  
_Me and you_  
_Always got each other's back we do_  
_'Cause everything's a little better_  
_When you and I stick together_  
_Stuck on you, me and you_  
_Me and you, me and you_

_Always got a friend, always got a friend_  
_Always got a friend in me_  
_Always got a friend, always got a friend_  
_Always got a friend in you too_

_'Cause everything's a little better_  
_When you and I stick together_  
_Stuck on you, me and you_  
_You_

Everybody applauded the performance and especially Ross where now in him to sing while thinking of the one who loves it in both senses.

_**~ Stuck On You – Ross Lynch ~**_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_Okay maybe I'm shy_  
_But usually I speak my mind_  
_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_  
_You think I have no confidence_  
_But I do, just not with you_

_Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_  
_Yeah..._

_So forgive me_  
_If I'm doing this all wrong_  
_I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_  
_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'm stuck on you_  
_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_Look at me, perfectionist_  
_Yeah I'm a workaholic_  
_But on my phone, I feel at home_

_I don't like rules_  
_But make my bed_  
_Floss to keep my teeth perfect_  
_Yeah it's true, I got issues_

_So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_  
_Yeah..._

_So forgive me._  
_If I'm doing this all wrong_  
_I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_  
_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'm stuck on you_  
_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_I'm stuck on you_

Laura was very touched by this song and Ross also.

At the moment, it was the hour of the performance of the choir with the cast famous combined for this opportunity.

_**Austin & Ally Glee Club Mash Up - Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez & Calum Worthy ~**_

_**Laura: **_

_There's no way I can make it without ya  
Do it without ya  
Be here without ya_

_**Ross: **_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know_

_**Ross & Laura: **_

_I-I-I-I own this dream  
Cause I-I-I-I got you with me_

_**Ross: **_

_Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can ya, can ya feel!_

_**All: **_

_Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it_

_**Laura: **_

_Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Yeah, cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**Ross: **_

_Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson, girl  
It's just an illusion_

_**Raini: **_

_I got that ro-o-ock n'ro-o-oll  
Yeah, yeah  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol  
Yeah, yeah  
C'mon and dance with my flo-o-ow  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock n' roll_

_**All: **_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh (Na, na, na, na)  
Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na)  
Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back one time, yeah)  
Oh, oh, oh_

_**Calum: **_

_I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me_

_**All: **_

_Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay, Hey-ay-ay-ay)  
It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah)_

_**Ross:**_

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_**All: **_

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
__Alaeleul boji mal, mal, mal, mal __(Down, Down, Down, Down)_

_**All: **_

Ohhhhh  
There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
Ahhhhhh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) (Be here without you)  
Ahhhhh-ah-oh (Hey hey hey, hey hey)  
Be here without you, out you, out you  
Yeah!

The performance was just incredible, it was long to shoot but it was worth it.  
And to finish, the final scene so waited. At the appropriate moment to sing their song. Both friends thought only of the one and the other one during this song and they will have to kiss itself at the end, what will be their sensations?!

_**~ You Can Come To Me – Ross Lynch & Laura Marano ~**_

_**[Laura:]**_

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it _

_**[Ross:]**_

_And when you're afraid__  
__That you're gonna break__  
__And you need a way to feel strong again__  
__Someone will know it_

_**[Ross & Laura:]**_

_And even when it hurts the most__  
__Try to have a little hope__  
__That someone's gonna be there when you don't__  
__When you don't__If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me_

_**[Laura:]**_

_You struggle inside__  
__Losing your mind__  
__Fighting and trying to be yourself__  
__When somebody lets you_

_**[Ross:]**_

_Out in the cold__  
__But no where to go__  
__Feeling like no one could understand__  
__Then somebody gets you_

_**[Ross & Laura:]**_

_So take a breath and let it go__  
__And try to have a little hope__  
__'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't__  
__When you don't__If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me_

_**[Laura:]**_

_Like a chain that never breaks__  
__Like a truth that never bends__  
__Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again__  
__It's the feeling that you get__  
__It's the moment that you know__  
__That no matter what the future holds__  
__You'll never be alone_

_**[Ross & Laura:]**_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder__  
__If you wanna run, I'll be your road__  
__If you want a friend, doesn't matter when__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me_

_**[Laura:]**_

You can come to me,  
Yeah

After this song always so romantic, they kissed each other. The characters as the actors had the most beautiful feeling of the world: The Love.

Ross and Laura returned into their home and spoken about this exhausting but memorable day. For a moment, both friends by looking both in eyes wondered in the heads: is it mutual love? They will know earlier than they believe...

_**Further to the next episode...**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: **_

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

I was in my room with my thoughts for Ross even if I didn't owe I could not refrain from it any more. From day to day I fell more and more loving of him. He was so perfect for me but my love for him was impossible because of my likely death.

My thoughts made stop by my phone with as bell the Rydel's song _'Love me like that' _, I took my phone which was on my chest of drawers and I saw _'masked Number'_ but I answered all the same.

"Hello?"

"Laura?"

" Yes, it's me. Who is it?"

"It's Garrett Clayton!"

Garrett and I let us be of very well friends since he shots with Ross in _'Teen Beach Movie'_ but these both don't speak to each other any more I don't know why. But I had stayed in very good contact with him.

"Garrett! Satisfy with hearing you. How are you since?"

"Well, I was filming for a new movie! But you I believe to know, I learnt by Grace (Grace Phipps) that you go a grave disease."

"It's cool, I am satisfied for you! And yes, it is very hard but I try to live from day to day."

"And I am going to help you for that. What would you say if I came to your place to spend the evening with you, as good friend of course?"

"I would love but I am going to have to see if we can, I remind to you later that goes to you?"

"Yes, I wait for your call. In quite!"

"See you later!"

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

I was in the quiet lounge when I saw Laura quite beautiful as every morning. I find her more and more beautiful, I was madly in love of her but I am so much afraid of telling her and of feeling of the sadness by learning that it is not mutual but had that make for me for it.

"Hello Ross!" She told me with her most beautiful smile.

"Hello Laura!"

"Is it OK?"

"Yes and kept silent Laura plans to go out when of this house?"

"What you want to say there?"

"Well that since you moved on, little went out to you, without wanting to hurt you!"

"Don't worried I am not! And yes it's true but tries to understand, I am afraid of the look of people and of their pity for me."

"Listening with I understand you but you cannot always remain locked!"

"OK I understood I am more going to go out but I am going to make what outside?"

"Go shopping, go to the cinema, the credit note of the date for example!" I tried to send a small sign to Laura.

"A date? With whom?" She tells me in laughing. Her laughter was just magic to hear for my ears and I knew the answer to her question.

"With..."

I didn't have time to finish my sentence that somebody had to ring. But who that could be at the present time morning?

I was going to open and when I saw the person who was in front of me, I was just in shock!

"SURPRISED!" The person intertwined me and I was out of breath.

"MAIA!"

And yes Maia Mitchell is back in what I see. Maia was my co-star for 2 years for movies _'Teen Beach Movie'_ we went out together during this period. We broke for an unforgivable thing that she made for me but it's okay now.

I saw that Laura was surprised as much as I and it's normal. Laura and Maia are enemy. Laura was quasi-on to be taken for the role of my co-star in the movie but Maia has stole her the place I don't know how, since both don't support and Laura was never able to accept my relation with Maia, but now it was finished for good and only that I loved really in secret was Laura.

"You missed me Rossynounet if you knew!"

"Maia, whom is that you make here?"

"I have just arrived from Australia, I was over there for a movie and the first person whom I wanted to see by arriving at L.A. it's you!" She tells me with her smile of pure seducer.

"It's kind to you."

Maia embraced me but she had finally notice that Laura was there.

"Oh but who I see! Would not it be Laura Marano or I am wrong?"

"Not it's me Maia but I see that you didn't change, always so frivolous!" Laura answered her.

"If you the said but you, looks you, you changed well so that I not recognizing you!? But good as we say people change, that's it which pepper the life!"

"Yes I changed for the better not as you Maia!"

They looked with a lightning look. I had to intervene immediately with that they kill each other.

"Good Maia, just came to you to see me?"

"Yes and also to ask you if you were willing to go out with me this evening?"

"Maia I don't know, we broke up..."

"I know, it will be just a friendly meeting. Then you are willing?"

"I am going to reflect about it, I call you within one hour to tell you my answer!"

"OK I would wait for that!" She tells me before leaving as a flower.

Why that had to arrive at me now!

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

I didn't manage to believe in the fact that had just happened. Maia, my worst enemy, is back in Los Angeles. And moreover, she wanted to get back Ross. I was never able to accept their relation but there if they go out again together it's going to be the even worse. Yes, you guessed it, I'm jealous!

"It's not for what I waited of better this morning!" I told Ross.

"I am really sorry Laura of the way she spoke to you."

"Don't worried I'm used to the words of this plague. Then you are going to go out with her or not? In any case I, this evening I have a planned evening!"

By thinking about it while Maia was making its number of charm for two balls or its circus, I told myself to accept finally the proposal of Garrett. A good company would make for me no evil.

"Ah well! Alone or accompanied and when that?" Asked me Ross.

"Accompanied and here, at the house!" Did I answer him quite proud, I don't know why?

"And of whom, if I can know?"

"Of Garrett."

Ross's face decomposed in front of me into front a face of anger and incomprehension.

"Garrett. Garrett Clayton?"

"Yes, there is problem with him Ross?"

"YES IT HAS ONE WHORE OF PROBLEM WITH HIM!" Said Ross by shouting on me.

I had never seen Ross so irritated by all my life and I didn't know why and the tone with which he spoke to me, to begin to get excited seriously.

"WHY YOU IS ANGRY WITH ME AND WHAT IS THAT YOU HAVE WITH GARRETT?" He retorted by shouting in my tour.

"YOU KNOW WHAT LAURA, I HAVE NOT DESIRE TO SPEAK ABOUT IT! MAKE WHAT YOU WANT WITH THIS JERK AND I THIS EVENING I LEAVE YOU THE HOUSE ONLY FOR YOU TWO BECAUSE I AM GOING TO ACCEPT THE INVITATION OF MAIA TO GO OUT WITH HER!"

There, he had to go too far and he had made the straw that breaks the camel's back.

"VERY WELL FOR YOU, GOES OUT AGAIN WITH THIS BITCH WHO SERVES YOU AS EX GIRLFRIEND!"

"AND YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUR EVENING WITH THIS ILLEGITIMATE CHILD!"

He left furious at the lounge in the direction of his room to remain locked all evening long until his 'famous date'. And it was similar for me.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

I was so much irritated that Laura spends the evening with Garrett but especially more jealous. I went out only with Maia not to delude me any more. I was almost on that Laura had no feelings reverse for me what broke me the heart.

I went out of my room to go to join Maia to the _'Melody Diner'_ and I saw Laura who prepares her evening with this traitor of Garrett. She was brilliant with her red dress with glitter and her perfectly smoothed hair. She saw me but turned around fast by anger and by pride I suppose. I had only a thing to do left to leave her to an other one.

It has been one hour since I am in the restaurant with Maia and the only thing which worried me was Laura. I thought only of her and anybody else. But I discussed with Maia not to irritate her even more.

"Then in fact why Laura was at your home early in the morning?"

"She lives at with me because of her disease."

"Ah yes I heard about it briefly during my shooting. But otherwise how goes your actor's career, musical and with R5?"

"I made a break for my actor's career and musical for a reason particular and important for me (Laura) and with the group we are going to make a world tour soon of our new album _'Loudest'_ in a few months. "

"Ah I see... And it's brilliant and it's on that would come to see yourself... Finally I mean seeing you!"

"Cool..."

Laura... I want to say Maia intimidates me enormously because I knew what she wanted exactly: go out again with me but it was not going to be made!

I saw that she looked at the stage insistently then I saw her got up in the direction of this one and she seized the microphone to speak there.

"Good evening to all! I believe that you know all who I am but for you remind it I'm Maia Mitchell and I 'm with my boyfriend... Well I mean a friend this evening and I'm going to sing him a song."

It envisaged nothing good...

_**~ Oxygen – Maia Mitchell ~**_

_Baby tell me, is this good for you?  
Cause for me, it's a dream come true  
I think about you boy day and night  
If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right_

_Cause I know_  
_One thing's for certain_  
_Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration_  
_And I feel when we're together_  
_It could be forever and ever and ever_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_Bring you comfort evermore_  
_I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_Be the oxygen you breathe_

_Is this as good as I think it is?_  
_Cause right now I'm so into this_  
_And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for_  
_Than to be with you, just to be with you_

_Cause one thing's for certain_  
_Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration_  
_And I feel when we're together_  
_It could be forever and ever and ever_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_Bring you comfort evermore_  
_I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_Be the oxygen you breathe_

_What you give you will receive_  
_So baby bring it all to me_  
_And I will warm you like the sun_  
_I always knew you were the one_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_Bring you comfort evermore_  
_I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_Be the oxygen you breathe_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_Bring you comfort evermore_  
_I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_Be the oxygen you breathe_

Everybody applauded her and me too, I had noticed that it was one of song of our musical movie _'Teen Beach Movie'_ but she did not sing as well as... You see good about whom I speak. Then quite the people hard restaurant comes whom I was with Maia thus they asked us for a song which I could refused unfortunately. With Maia, we decided to take the second song of _'Teen Beach Movie'_.

_**~ Can't Stop Singing – Ross Lynch & Maia Mitchell ~**_

_What's going on?  
This can't be __happening__  
Don't tell me it's a song  
(It's a song!)  
This wasn't how __planned__it  
Can't you see that this has gone too far  
Please just pause the __DVR__  
Someone won't you make it stop_

_I'm losing my mind  
(I don't see your problem)  
Everything I say, it rhymes  
Here comes another __line__  
(Just close your eyes if you don't wanna see)  
What's this choreography?  
Someone won't you make it stop_

_Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk_

_Talk, talk_

_It's just a song  
An inefficient way to move the __story__along  
I'm Done  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm…  
(You're just being cynical)  
No, it's just the principal!  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop  
(Don't make it stop!)_

_Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk_

_Talk (Talk)  
Talk (Talk)  
Talk (Talk)  
Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk_

_We're trapped inside a musical boo hoo  
(At least I'm here with you)  
(I don't wanna make it stop)_

_Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop (Oh, I can't stop singing)  
Am I real or just a prop? (I can't stop singing)  
Oh, I can't stop singing (I can't stop __la la la la la __la…)  
Does it stop, does it stop?  
Is it ever gonna stop?  
(I can't stop singing) Oh, I can't stop singing (I can't stop singing)  
So let's just  
Talk  
Oh, it's over_

Everybody had made for us one standing ovation for our number of dance and singing. After this performance, he was late and I was going to leave but Maia caught up me by the arm.

"Ross, wait! I am worth that the first song that I sang was intended for you. I want to become again your girlfriend and what our relation is as before, I am sorry about what passed before I leave but I really want to begin again with you in zero."

"Maia, kept silent is a brilliant person but I could not go out any more with you. What you made I with the other one is unforgivable. And moreover, I realized this evening when I had really fallen in love with somebody else. Thus my answer is not, sorry."

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

The handsome blond left hoping that the evening of its beautiful was ended but what he knew it is that Maia Mitchell was not going to stay there...

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

I spent a wonderful evening in the company of Garrett, one stopped not having a good laugh and telling our lives during the time when we had gone away unintentionally. Then we looked and we live the song of Grace Phipps in _'Teen Beach Movie'._

_**~ Falling for ya – Grace Phipps ~**_

_The day started ordinary  
Boys walking by  
(oohh oohh)  
It was the same old story  
To fresh or to shy  
(oohh oohh)_

_I'm not the kind_  
_To fall for a guy_  
_Who flashes a smile_  
_(it goes on for miles)_  
_Don't usually swoon_  
_But I'm over the moon_  
_(cause he was just to cool for school)_

_And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I,_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for you_

_Now we're going steady_  
_He's the cats meow_  
_(meow meow)_  
_He says I'm a Betty_  
_And we paint the town_  
_(ooh ooh)_

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_  
_Just cause he says hi_  
_(when he's cruisin by)_  
_He's ready to race_  
_And I'm catching his gaze_  
_(they'll go on like this for days)_

_And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya falling for_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for ya_

_Feels like a tumble form another world_  
_Into you arms and its so secure_  
_Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure_  
_Head over heals I'm gonna be your girl_

_And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for you_

I saw that Garrett was subjugated by the beauty and the voice of Grace but it was normal seen that they went out together but in secret from now on 3 weeks and I only knew with Mollee (Molle Gray).During the evening, I thought enormously of Ross what irritated me and delighted me at the same time but I had to know what it took place between him and Garrett.

"Garrett, why Ross is so angry against you?"

"Because one evening, I went to have dinner at Maia while Ross was in concert with the band. I had a little too much drunk this evening and Maia took advantage of it for tried to pick up me. Then one later, we slept together. The following morning, had surprised us with Maia on the sofa, the one in quoted by the other, half naked. I tried to explain to Ross but you know him better than I thus believe, he has decided to break up with Maia and not to address me any more."

"Oh this Maia is one truth whore, that's why they had broken. I'm so sorry Garrett but don't worry, I'm going to settle the situation between you and Ross."

"Thank you Laura, you're the best but I have to leave, time is getting on!"

"It's true that time is getting on. Thank you for evening, it was just haughtiness!"

"Oh it's my pleasure!"Garrett left and I tidied up the lounge.

Having stopped tidying up, I saw brought in Ross. He was so beautiful with his serious look. We looked during several minutes without saying anything but I could remain there to look at this beautiful eyes greens-hazelnuts during all the eternity but Ross cut this moment so magical.

"Laura, I'm really saddened enormously eternally sorry by our quarrel of earlier, I don't know what I began me to shout you above for nothing!"

"I know and I'm saddened really eternally enormously sorry too especially that I know why kept silent was so irritated and irascible."

"Really?"

"Yes. Garrett explained me everything and it's, as usual, Maia the culprit in this story thus I ask you to give some explanation with him because it is a really adorable guy."

"I would do everything you and you know it."We took both in arms so hardly that we could more breathed but it was us equal as long as we were happy in quoted by the one and by the other one it was our happiness in our friendship so inseparable.

Ross told me his rebondissante evening with _'I cannot pronounce even any more her name'_ and I tell him mine so interesting with Garrett.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

They were to remain to discuss as the best friends that they were all night when they had even fallen asleep on the sofa together the one in quoted by the other one. During their sleep, each dreamed about their soulmate who was just in quoted by them but they also wondered several questions: will (he or she) love me one day? How long will be hidden this love so deep? Will destroy it our so beautiful friendship?

_**Further to the next episode...**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Today was a special day for Laura. We were thus November 29th, birthday of the girl which is 24 years old at the moment.  
This day saves itself rich in surprise for the beautiful...

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

24 was my number on this day! I am happy but at the same time sad this celebration because it is my first anniversary with my disease which I have to undergo. But I'm going to try not to think of it. I looked at my telephone and I saw already full of messages of birthday of my family and of my friends, I found that too much touching that they is always there because I asked them to plan no surprise party or a thing in the kind because I do not go away envy this year because of my... you know what!

I got up from the bed to prepare me to take out to go shopping with Raini and Rydel.

I went to the lounge, I expected to see the man I love... Finally I want to say my best friend and roommate 'stupid and uncontrollable feelings' but he was not there. I lived on the table of the lounge, a white rose and a small word where he had written there: _**"Happy birthday my adored Laura! Take advantage, please of your day! I ADORE YOU ^^ !"**_. I would have preferred that he tells it to me opposite but there was just a man completed for me but we shall never be together! I put the rose in my room and similar for the word then I left to join my friends.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

I had heard that Laura had finally left. My first part of the plan worked to the perfection at the moment but he had to continue so and I needed Raini and Rydel for the second part. I had to make this day unforgettable for Laura but also for me.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

I had arrived at the shopping mall. My two friends wished me a happy birthday and we went to Starbucks to take a hot chocolate and we began to discuss everything and nothing until we speak of...

"Then how evolve your feelings for Ross?" Asked me Raini.

"YOUR FEELINGS FOR MY BROTHER!" Shouted Rydel.

"Yes Rydel, I have feelings for your brother since some time. And Raini, I manage to control them in front of him but even if I try to make them leave... They always stay in my heart!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" Said my two best friends.

After the session Starbucks, we were finally going to go shopping. I had tremendously indulged myself for my anniversary and the girls either had not hesitated to use a small fortune for me. Now we were in my favorite store Mango, I had made a heap of purchases and fittings, I kept even a dress on me because I could not remove it any more so much I loved it.

It was 3 pm and the girls did not want that I return I don't know why thus we decided to walk in the sunny streets of Los Angeles. During this stroll, I made stopped by some of my fans so that they wish me a happy birthday. They always supported me after I made a press release revealing my disease. I could not say to what extent I loved my fans.

We sat in a park not far from at Ross and I. We spoke and we laughed, it was just awesome. Then I saw that Raini and Rydel had received a text almost at the same time and she began to get excited over what they had just read.

"I can know why you are like that both?"

"Huh... For nothing not don't worry! We would do better to go back home, it begins to be late made!" Answered me Rydel.

"Are you serious, it is hardly 5 p.m and the sun is always raised." I tell her in reply.

"Rydel is right, it's better to bring in each at home, I am so tired, not you Rydel?" Asked Raini by giving.

"If, so much tired!" Says Rydel too by giving.

"Well, so I go home girls. See you later!"

"Good evening Laura!" They tells me at the same time.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Laura went back home while her two friends had just carried out the second part of the plan perfectly. Rydel called at once his brother to warn him that everything worked as expected.

"Hello Ross! Laura will be there in approximately 5-10 minutes!"

"Brilliant! She does not suspect anything at least?"

"Don't worry, everything will be completed Rossy. Raini and I let us wish good luck, I love you!"

"Thanks to both for everything and I love you too big sister! If you knew to what extent I put under stress of her reaction."

"Worries you, I have a small idea of it! I have to leave you, kisses." The girl hung up on her younger brother without leaving the time to him to her to answer.

Ross believed to have everything prepared for himself but Raini and Rydel are the truths organizers of this plan. Both young people trapped both best friends of the world but are the parties concerned going to appreciate all this? We are going to discover it...

Laura was in the step of her door, she opened the door and there it was the real surprise for her!

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

I had no word to describe how was the room. There were red rose petals on the ground little of everywhere, candles, table raised with my favorite dish: carbonara tagliatelli. It was just perfect I analyzed all in detail until that I heard naked soft melody caressed my ears and this melody I would recognize it between miles. There I saw Ross taking out of the corridor guitar to the hand and more beautiful than ever. He began singing.

_**~ I Think About You – Ross Lynch ~**_

_Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic._

_And I wonder if you miss me too._  
_If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_  
_If I saw you today?_  
_Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_  
_'Cause I know that I should_  
_Forget you if I could._  
_I can't yet for so many reasons._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you._  
_I think about you, you you, you you._

_How long 'til I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending._  
_Oh, oh, oh._  
_If all we are is just a moment,_  
_Don't forget me cause I won't and_  
_I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh._  
_I think about you. Ooh._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you._  
_I think about you, you, you, you, you._

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Having stopped singing the song, I could see that Laura was in tears. I had to tell her all that I felt for her even if she didn't feel the same thing, I had to take the risk.

"Laura, above all I wanted to wish you once again happy birthday and I hope that your day with the girls passed well. All that you saw and heard during these last minutes was my declaration of love... For you! Since some moment I have feelings for you, you is everything for me Laura, I could not live without you. You is magnificent, intelligent, talented and height of the other things which make me love you. I know that you risk to die in 3 years but I really don't care about it, I am going to fight so that you live in my quoted because... I LOVE YOU LAURA MARIE MARANO!"

I saw Laura with eyes surprised and full of tears. Now, her answer was not more missing than to know if it was going to be the most beautiful day of my life or the worst!

"Ross... I don't know what tell you..."

"I see Laura not need to say it more..."

I left in the direction of my room to lock myself. She had just broken my heart in miles pieces. I didn't know what to do any more to part to cry. There, I have just reported that I have just lost my best friend and maybe love of my life.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

I didn't manage to believe that Ross to have feelings for me. I didn't know what to say, I saw Ross leaving locking himself into his room sad and especially disappointed. I have to tell him for my feelings or not? Such is the question crucial at this moment...

I went along the way towards Ross's room, ready to tell him what I had to tell him!

"Ross... I know that you listen to me then listen to me, please! All that you have just made for me, the surprise, the meal, the song and the statement was just magic for me. At the time, I said nothing because I was in shock and nothing occured me. But from now on that I took some time to know what I was going to say, it's my turn to make a kind of revelation."

This time, it was the moment or never!

"Ross, kept silent is not any more only my best friend, kept silent is more that that from now on because that I LOVE YOU ROSS SHOR LYNCH! You the one is the man completed for me, about which I dream I can be with. I would have wanted to tell you it rather but by fear be rejected or to waste you life with cause my damned incurable disease, I didn't tell it to you. Today, say to yourself that you make of me the happiest woman who is on this earth because you is just always there with me to support me, to protect myself and that's why I love you. There are not only that which makes me love you as I love you: you are beautiful, talented, funny and more. All this to tell you simply that!"

All that I had just told him, had me to give with tears in the eyes. More than to wait for a reaction from him for if is the most beautiful birthday or not of my life...

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Having listened to this length and beautiful speech of Laura, I felt my heart reliving. Laura was in love with me! These words haunt me so much in the head that I want that they stay there for all eternity. I don't lose one second to open the door and found myself face to face to a Laura moved in tears. Our look was no more friendship at the moment but real love.

I approached more and more and she made the same thing. Our lips were not more than in some centimeters then I decided to kiss her because I could more support the wait. These lips were so soft, this kiss was just perfectly completed! One ended this kiss due to the lack of breath but with the regret I would have wanted to continue this kiss forever but now it was time to ask her the famous question.

"Thus... Laura, are you willing to be my girlfriend?"

I saw her smiling to my question.

"With pleasure, Ross!"

We gave a small kiss on the mouth then we took advantage besides of the evening of anniversary.

**_Narrator P.O.V._**

The quite new couple savored their evening of meeting in private. Ross offered as present to the beautiful a casket of jewels in diamonds. She was a just man dazzled by this gesture of sound best... I want to say her boy-friend.

Both young people spoke quietly when Laura began asking a question which trots her the head since their mutual declaration.

"Ross, if I would never be fallen ill, kept silent would have been in love all the same with me?"

"But what a question my Laura, of course yes! I love you it's the most important don't forget it!"

"I promises you and I love you too!"

Both lovers are mirrored to kiss as is proper. But to kiss them becoming of more passionate, Laura had to stop them.

"Ross, I believes that I am not still..."

"Say nothing, I understand! I can wait because so much whom I am with you, everything is possible!"

"Ohh thank you Ross!"

Both young turtledoves took themselves in arms and stayed like that until sleep there more loving than ever. But will this love be eternal?

_**Further to the next episode...**_

* * *

Hello ^^! Then I would want to thank quite those who follow my fiction and who give me the inspiration to continue it. And more particularly the one who helps me since the beginning with her advice _Frenchrauslly_ and in passing makes brilliant fictions and whom I deeply advise you to read. Otherwise I would want to put you 2 questions:

-After 7 chapters, of which do you really think of the form of the fiction?

-You had to notice that I put songs in chapters, disturb you?

Here we are, especially do not forget to make reviews, I love you and thank you again :-D !

**3 reviews for the next chapter.**

_Review&Fav&Follow_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

It had been now 3 weeks whom Ross and Laura were officially in couple... in secret. Both couldn't release any more at the moment and were constantly the one stuck on the other one. They were happy and loving together and it's the thing which they counted for them. They had made the decision to announce their relationship to their families and friends the Christmas's day and in the eyes of the world the New Year's day 2020.

Except for unconditional love that they feel to each other, they are always the best friends of the world. That is, that in 5 days it was Christmas and R5 makes a concert during the Christmas Eve but there will be a little surprise in the end of the concert. The recent couple will sing a song written by them the same on the theme of Christmas naturally. Thus Ross and Laura were in their room of repetition for the last ones putting with points for their show.

_**~ I Love Christmas – Ross Lynch & Laura Marano ~**_

_Whats your favorite time of year,  
can you tell me?  
The one that never gets here  
fast enough_

_Is it fall or spring?_  
_A summerthing?_  
_Winter is my favorite thing,_  
_because_

_Billion lights are blinkin'_  
_Jingle bells are ringin'_  
_Everybody's singing_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Santas almost flyin'_  
_lots of ribbon tyin'_  
_presents multiplyin'_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_I Love Christmas_

_You better watch out,_  
_for that mistletoe,_  
_they're hanin'_

_And you might have to,_  
_pucker up and kiss,_  
_someone_

_Friends you know are_  
_gonna pray for snow_  
_A winter wonderland_  
_is a lot more fun_

_A lot more fu-u-un_

_Billion lights are blinkin'_  
_Jingle bells are ringin'_  
_Everybody's singing_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Santas almost flyin'_  
_lots of ribbon tyin'_  
_presents multiplyin'_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Seems like you got_  
_to wait forever_  
_to seasons change_  
_then here it comes_

_It's magic when it_  
_brings us all together_  
_This doesn't last long enough_  
_Long enough_  
_Yeah_

_I Love Christmas_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Billion lights are blinkin'_  
_Jingle bells are ringin'_  
_Everybody's singing_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Santas almost flyin'_  
_lots of ribbon tyin'_  
_presents multiplyin'_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa_  
_I Love Christmas_

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

"The song is just magnificent!"

"Just like you!" Ross with his seducer's air told me.

"Ohhhhh Ross, you make me blush and you really want that I give you a kiss that's it?"

"Maybe..."

"Ahh yes, well I am going to go in my room then..." I said to annoy him. I began to get up but he had put his arms around my hips.

"Not stay with me, I can't and doesn't want to separate any more from you."

"Mmhhh maybe.""Well what we make for the rest of the day?"

"I really don't know. Have you an idea?"

"Would you like to go to the cinema?" He asked me.

"Why not! So much whom I am with you, I would go wherever!"

I could see his smile which so much kinked me, what gave me to smile even more. He approached and kissed me. I could never grow tired of our kisses. He went away from me even if that he did not want it.

"You know that I love you of all my heart Ross?"

"Yes I know..." he told me with irony. "But I love you more!"

"Yes I know." I said in laughing.

Then we left to go to the cinema and at the end of this evening, Ross invited me to the restaurant, the evening was completed because the thing which I needed was there with me... the love of my life Ross Lynch.

_**5 days later ~ Christmas Day - Concert of R5**_

_**Ross P.O.V**_

The concert took place great well but it was time to sing THE song..."Well, this song is dedicated for one person that I love enormously and with whom I couldn't live if she was not there... She will be recognize itself. Here we go!"

_**~ If I Can't Be With You – R5 ~**_

_I don't wanna be famous,_  
_I don't wanna if I can't be with you_  
_Everything I eat's tasteless_  
_Everything I see don't compare with you_  
_Paris, Monaco and Vegas,_  
_I'd rather stay with you_  
_If I had to choose_  
_Baby you're the greatest,_  
_And I got everything to lose,_  
_And I just want to be with you_  
_And I can't ever get enough!_

_Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_I could sail around the whole world_  
_But I still won't find a place,_  
_As beautiful as you girl!_  
_And really who's got time to waste?_  
_I can't even see a future,_  
_Without you in it, the colors start to fade,_  
_Any way I'm gonna lose you,_  
_And nobody in the world could ever take your place!_  
_You're the kind I can't replace!_  
_And I can't ever get enough!_

_Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh if I can't be with you!_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_With You_

Everybody had adored the song and the most interested even more. Before the surprise, we were going to sing with the group our new song for Christmas.

_**~ Wishlist/All I want for christmas (is a kiss) – R5 ~**_

_You make my heart beat**  
**Faster than you know**  
**When you meet me**  
**Underneath the mistletoe**  
**'Cause all I want for Christmas**  
**Is a kiss**  
**Just a kiss**  
**One kiss from you_

_All dressed up**  
**Sweet as a candy cane**  
**My angel brighter than the one**  
**On top of the tree**  
**Ooh - ee**  
**So sweetBut ooh**  
**Every single move (every move I make)**  
**My eyes on you (my eyes on you)**  
**Making it harder to sleep**  
**But if I don't close my eyes**  
**Santa can't bring to me ooh_

_And all the presents under the tree**  
**They don't compare to you and me**  
**Outside, the snow is falling**  
**Inside, the temperature's rising_

_You make my heart beat**  
**Faster than you know**  
**When you meet me**  
**Underneath the mistletoe**  
**'Cause all I want for Christmas**  
**Is a kiss**  
**Just a kiss**  
**One kiss from you_

_Saint Nick, Mr Santa Claus**  
**You know my wishlist really isn't long**  
**All I want for Christmas**  
**Is a kiss**  
**Just a kiss**  
**One kiss from you**  
**Woah oh oh oh woah_

_Cuddled up right by the fire**  
**Think I hear those jingle bells**  
**Ringing right down the street**  
**Ooh - ee**  
**So sweet**  
**Were cuddled up, you and me_

_All the presents under the tree**  
**They don't compare to you and me**  
**Sweet dreams can't wait 'til morning**  
**'Cause tonight, Santa is coming_

_You make my heart beat**  
**Faster than you know**  
**When you meet me**  
**Underneath the mistletoe**  
**'Cause all I want for Christmas**  
**Is a kiss**  
**Just a kiss**  
**One kiss from you_

_Saint Nick, Mr Santa Claus**  
**You know my wishlist really isn't long**  
**All I want for Christmas**  
**Is a kiss**  
**Just a kiss**  
**One kiss from you_

_All the presents under the tree**  
**They don't compare to you and me**  
**Sweet dreams can't wait 'til morning**  
**'Cause tonight, Santa is coming_

_You make my heart beat**  
**Faster than you know**  
**When you meet me**  
**Underneath the mistletoe**  
**'Cause all I want for Christmas**  
**Is a kiss**  
**Just a kiss**  
**One kiss from you_

_Saint Nick, Mr Santa Claus**  
**You know my wishlist really isn't long**  
**All I want for Christmas**  
**Is a kiss**  
**Just a kiss**  
**One kiss from you_

The end of the concert was magnificent especially with the surprise of the Christmas song by me & Laura .

Today was the day of Christmas and when we were officially going to announce to our families and friends that Raura exists well and truly... in love. But before, I went to the room of my Laura to wake up her as is proper to offer her her Christmas present.

"Merry christmas my darling, needs to get up."

"Oh let me sleep Ross."

"Are you sure? Because we has to go to my parents for the traditional dinner of Christmas and because I have your present in my hands!"

"Finally I had a change of mind, can I have my present?"

"Hold here it is! Merry christmas my love, I love you!"

I saw that she opened the present and she smiled by discovering it.

"Are you serious? We go the day of St Valentine's Day there! Ross, you are very the perfect man, I love you so much if you knew!"

She kissed me with such a passion, it was just magical but we had to cut this moment to go to get ready.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Both people got ready but what had offered Ross to Laura. We shall be know the day of the St Valentine's Day...

They had arrived to the parents of Ross and everybody were there: Mark and Stormie, Damiano and Ellen, Riker and her fiancée Vanessa who is the sister of Laura, Rydel and Ratliff in couple from now on a few months, Rocky and her girlfriend Wendy, Ross and Laura, Ryland and her girlfriend Savannah and Raini and Calum. Everything beautiful small world were going to be the first ones to know for the new couple.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

We were all in table when I decided with Laura whom it was the moment to announce them...

"A small attention on all please!"

Everybody had returned towards me, it's now or never...

"I have a thing to reveal you, the woman whom saw you by my sides... I love her and her too. Thus we are in couple for three weeks, that's it!"

Everybody congratulated us and were happy for us and wished us all the happiness of the world.

We were all in the lounge when Laura and I, unintentionally, were under the mistletoe. Everybody had seen and had we to ask for a kiss, what I not been able to refuse thus we had kissed each other in front of our families and friends.

After the scene of the kiss under the mistletoe, we were with Laura in the garden, grew longer on the grass to look at stars and I saw crossing a falling star.

"Hey, saw you that? A falling star! I wish never that to part from you Laura, YOU ARE MY LIFE, knows that."

"It is the same thing for me Ross, YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE and I would make the impossible for you. I love you."

After a passionate and soft kiss at the same time, the handsome blond, in his thoughts, cogitated on his birthday in 4 days but what he did not know it's that this day was going to promise in new developments, but which?

_**Further to the next episode...**_


	10. Chapter 9

_Here is the chapter 9 and sorry for the small wait :-P_

_**Good reading :-) !**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

I was in my bed, profoundly sleeping and dreaming about my adored Laura when this one had just grafted in my room to make what I already knew.

"My love, are you woken or I have to wake you with the most beautiful kiss of birthday that you are never had?"

I had very well heard her but I wanted absolutely that she kisses me thus I preferred to ignore her demand.

"Well, because that is the way it is..."

She jumped on my bed and she had noticed that I was woken in fact.

"Happy birthday Rossy! I love you! And here is your birthday present!"

She gave me my present which was a silver bracelet with the plectrum of R5 in yellow and red which are our colors preferred to me and Laura.

"Thank you my darling..."

"Look inside the bracelet before making your thanks!"

I made what she told me and I saw a registration where he had written there: _**'L.M. '**_. I can't help but smiling at this moment there. She brought down to me lover of her more and more every day which passed. I loved her in the infinity.

"Oh my love, thank you, you are awesome and it's a beautiful proof of love because I love you more than you couldn't imagine it any more!"

She gave me a cuddle and I noticed that she had forgotten something.

"My angel, you would not have forgotten anything by chance?" I told her.

"What? I really not see..."

I looked at her with an air _'I know that you know it'_ but she did not understand then to put her on the track, I pointed my finger at my mouth to make her react. After a few seconds, she had finally got what I wanted that she makes for me and she didn't hesitate one second. Our kiss was just enthusiast, soft and magic at the same time. It lasted and lasted, as if the time it was sudden to stop just for us. Laura had cut the kiss to speak to me but I continued to kiss her in the neck while we were lengthened on my bed as a real couple.

"Ross, it would be necessary to get ready because I planned many things for your anniversary."

"Let us stay a little in my bed. I am so very good there with you. Please Laura, for my birthday."

"OK, but in 15 minutes I get up whether you like it or not! Deal?"

"Deal, my heart!"

We stayed in my bed to tickle, cuddles, kisses and tickle that we had lost track of time. We had finally remained the double of the time on which Laura had decided.

We got ready in no time, we had breakfast in front of the TV then we left I don't know where. Laura wanted that we make a heap of things about which I know nothing but I totally trusted her.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

What didn't know the charming fair-haired boy, it's that her delicate brunette reserved him a small surprise by means of the friends and of the family of the big interested but all this is going to finish in an evening of revelations for him and also Laura who will be concerned by it...They were in Laura's car to speak to itself and to laugh when a song of R5 was on the radio and it was Laura's favorite, thus they decided to sing it in accord.

_**~ Crazy Stupid Love – R5 ~**_

_Wherever we go, yeah  
It's crazy, stupid love_

_I never cared bout my stupid hair_  
_Before you came into my life, babe_  
_I would have never seen that my eyes were green_  
_Till I laid them right on you, babe_

_Won't you come and stay a while?_  
_Electrified, you blow my mind_  
_In every single way_

_Oh..._  
_Wherever we go, yeah_  
_It's crazy, stupid love_  
_I'm losing all control_  
_Oh oh_  
_Whatever it takes, baby_  
_It's crazy, stupid love_  
_A feeling through your bones_  
_Oh oh_

_Got that_  
_Crazy (crazy)_  
_Stupid (stupid)_  
_Love (love)_

_People say that chicks will make_  
_You do a crazy thing or two_  
_But I don't care what people say_  
_Cause you, ha, you!_

_Make me feel like I can fly_  
_Electrified, you blow my mind_  
_In every single way_

_Oh..._  
_Wherever we go, yeah_  
_It's crazy, stupid love_  
_I'm losing all control_  
_Oh oh_  
_Whatever it takes, baby_  
_It's crazy, stupid love_  
_A feeling through your bones_  
_Oh oh_

_Got that_  
_Crazy (crazy)_  
_Stupid (stupid)_  
_Love (love)_

_Got that_  
_Crazy (crazy)_  
_Stupid (stupid)_  
_Love (love)_

_I've seen the way you've been shining lately_  
_Put your hands all up on me baby_  
_Feel the way that truth we makes me say,_  
_Whoa_

_I've seen the way you've been shining lately_  
_Put your hands all up on me baby_  
_Feel the way that truth we makes me say,_  
_Whoa_

_Oh..._  
_Wherever we go, yeah_  
_It's crazy, stupid love_  
_I'm losing all control_  
_Oh oh_  
_Whatever it takes, baby_  
_It's crazy, stupid love_  
_A feeling through your bones_  
_Oh oh_

_Got that_  
_Crazy (crazy)_  
_Stupid (stupid)_  
_Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

_Crazy (crazy)_  
_Stupid (stupid)_  
_Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

_Crazy (crazy)_  
_Stupid (stupid)_  
_Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

_Crazy (crazy)_  
_Stupid (stupid)_  
_Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

_Crazy (crazy)_  
_Stupid (stupid)_  
_Love (love)_

_Yeah, oh oh_

_Crazy (crazy)_  
_Stupid (stupid)_  
_Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

Having finished this session of singing, they were to arrive at destination. Laura had them to take towards them. Nobody knew this place about part they two. Ross was very surprised that Laura remembers this place where they had not returned from now on 5 years. It was a small park in the heights of Los Angeles. There was a small brook, a small hut, flowers of everywhere and there was a view of L.A. which shone brilliantly but especially the night."You still remember from here?" Asked Ross."How was able to you to believe that I had to forget! It's where we kissed each other for very first time! My first kiss of all my life with the man I love..."

_**~ Flash-back - Narrator P.O.V. ~**_

_It was now 7 years ago of that when this two teenagers had got lost by car. They had no battery on their telephones to call help. By looking for the way, they found this small abandoned park and while waiting for to find of the help, they decided to repeat the episode that they were going to shoot the next day 'Chapters and Choices' where Austin and Ally were going to kiss each other for very first time._

_«__I did it! I conquered my stage fright!__» Said Ally a.k.a. Laura Marano when she was 17 years old._

_«__I always knew you could do it.» Answered her Austin a.k.a. Ross Lynch in his 17 years old._

_«I'm glad you're up there with me. That was incredible, I feel like I can do anything.»_

_«I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you.»_

_It was the moment of the kiss between Austin and Ally but Laura retracted and went away from Ross._

_"Laura, that goes not? I smell bad of the mouth that's it?" Told her worried and embarrassed Ross._

_"No, it's not that don't worry." She answered him in laughing for his attitude._

_"Laura, you know that you can tell me everything."_

_"You see, this kiss is the first one of Ally but also Laura."_

_"You mean that I am going to be the first boy to kiss you?"_

_"Exactly! And I am afraid of step know how to kiss!"_

_"Don't worry, I am your best friend, right?"_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"Thus you trust me?"_

_"It's logical!"_

_"Then listen to me. We are going to kiss to repeat the kiss scene of Austin and Ally like like we were tomorrow it will not seem strange, you agrees?"_

_"I have not too much the choice with you I suppose?"_

_"You know me so well Laura!"_

_They thus started again as they had stopped. And there, it was their first kiss which lasted only a few seconds._

_"Then?" Asked for Laura._

_"It was good, has you not in worried you."_

_"Thank you Ross, you are the best!"_

_"Thanks to you!"_

_They gave themselves a hug for thanked themself both. Here we are, how passed their very first kiss Auslly but also **Raura**._

_**~ End Flash-back - Laura P.O.V. ~**_

"I would never have been able to forget this park Ross. It's where we kissed each other for very first time. But you know really why I was so much afraid this day of kissing you?"

"Not, why?"

"If that would have been with any boy, that would have been completely equal to me. But it was with you, this is why I was so much afraid of kissing you! You know Ross, for a girl it's important the first kiss then imagine her first time!"

"This is why the day of your birthday you wanted to go farther?"

"Yes. I want to be totally ready for my first time. Do you understand? Are you irritated?"

"No, I could never be irritate with you on this subject and I understand you. I know to what extent it's important the first time."

"Thank you Ross, you are adorable!"

"Laura, you know that you are the person the dearest to my heart?"

"I think so, a demonstration proved me that you are right?"

He approached me and kissed me. I didn't want shortened this kiss but it was almost the hour for the surprise of Ross. Thus I told him that we would do better to return home because I had a headache but in fact we were in the direction of a big surprise party for Ross where there would be the family, his friends, our cast Austin and Ally, of Love at the first sight... In song & that Teen Beach Movie's cast. I hope that he will like and will appreciate this gesture because it's me, alone, who had organize this surprise to thank him for all that he made for me and to please him the day of his anniversary.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

We were with Laura in the doorstep when Laura turned me to her and gave me one kiss on my cheek then she told me:

"Happy birthday my Rossy, I love you!"

I smiled to her then when I had opened the door, I heard a heap of people to say myself: "SURPRISED!". I saw Teen Beach Movie's team, of Love at the first sight... In song, of Austin and Ally good on, my close friends relation and especially all my family. I turned around towards Laur who had an enormous smile by seeing me surprised and she gave me a wink. Everything was there for a perfect evening of birthday.

A few minutes had passed that everybody already had fun but I wanted to interrupt them to make a small announcement and a big performance for the one who organized it in my honor. But before somebody had rung at the door, Laura had gone to open but I had gone with her because I couldn't separate from her. She opened and she saw her worst nightmare.

"Rossynounet, happy birthday from me!" Maia told me.

"Thank you Maia. But what is that you make there? And who invited you?" I answered her.

"Laura. Well I leash you I am going to greet the guests, see you later!"

I looked at Laura with a head of incomprehension and I asked her:

"Why you invited her while you hate her?"

"It's true that I hate her but it's your friend and even if we are together I would not tell you which you can have or not as friend, well I let you take advantage of your evening of anniversary because there I don't want that the others know that we are in couple before the first day of the year as we it had suited, I love you!"

Well after all this, it was necessary to make what I had planned...

"Hey everybody! Thanks to all to have come this evening, that counts enormously for me that all people who I love are there this evening. I would more particularly want to thank the organizer of this party by singing her a song which it will choose herself. I think of all that knew you who it is but well I say it all the same, it's my best friend Laura Marano. I adore you Laur '! Thus comes to tell me the song, which you want that sings you please."

After a time of reflection, she came to tell me the song that she had chosen and I was happy of her choice.

_**~ Better Than This – Ross Lynch ~**_

_Ooh  
_

_If I could stop the world tonight, I would  
Freeze this moment in time  
Oh if I only could  
Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again  
In a perfect sky  
Hypnotized by the sound  
I get lost and then found  
In your eyes_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_No it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_  
_I think that we should try_  
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh, better_

_If we could have one night on repeat, this is it_  
_Over and over we dance to the beat to exist_  
_We're gonna live while we're young_  
_So let's wait for the sun_  
_Before we go home_  
_Lock it all in our minds_  
_Memorizing tonight_  
_'Cause we all know, oh, oh_

_That it doesn't get better than this_  
_No it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_  
_I think that we should try_  
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh, better_

_Ha! I can't believe how we're living always looking up_  
_It's a dream I don't ever wanna wake up_  
_It's a scene but I can't, can't get enough_  
_Tonight is all about us_  
_So live tonight like it's your last_  
_Like there's no future in your past_

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_  
_I think that we should try_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_No it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_  
_I think that we should try_  
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh, better_

Everybody applauded me as is proper and Laura came thanked me with a cuddle even if I would have wanted with a kiss but I know that she will give me later.

The evening took place marvelously, I had had so many presents which I don't knew where I was going to tidy up them. My cake was just tasty seen that it is my mother who made it and that for me my mother is the best cooker to the world.

I went to my room to take quite my presents when I surprised a conversation between Maia and Grace, my two Teen Beach Movie's co-stars which were in the room of rehearsals. I did not have to listen to but curious whom I am, I listened to it all the same.

"Maia, I can ask from you an advice?" Said Grace to Maia.

"Well on."

"I believe that I am pregnant of Garrett. I have to make what according to your opinion?"

"You have to have a miscarriage as I made it two years ago."

"You had a miscarriage?"

"Yes, we had announced me that I was pregnant in a consultation of my doctor but I did not want this child because it is too many responsibilities in 22 years. And in more I had the shooting of my series and my movie. I could not sacrifice my career for about a thing unimportant."

"But the father of the baby agreed?"

"I have say nothing to him of this situation by fear of reprisals and it is like that better!"

"But if I can know, which is... rather was the father of the baby?"

"The father of the baby was Ross." Said Maia.

When I had heard it, I was so much in shock! Maia was pregnant of me, she had told nothing me and had had a miscarriage our child. I had feelings of anger, sadness and especially I needed that I let off steam on her with regard to all that. I thus came to meet them to give some explanation with her.

"It is true what I have just heard Maia?"

"Ross, it is not what you believe!"

"And it is what then? I manage not to believe that you made I that while always loved you but that it was well before that you makes me this low blow!"

"I always love you Ross and I am going to fight to get back your love about there is the prize!"

"It will be of no use because my heart belonged, belongs and will always belong to the woman of my life which will never be you!"

I left furious at the room to go to join the other guests, I had to make as if nothing was until that the party finishes. I had to try to amuse but it was almost impossible mission because the words of Maia resounded non-stop in my head _'The father of the baby was Ross'_.

The celebration being finally finished, I tidied up the lounge but Laura saw good that I was not well at all.

"Ross, whom is who goes not? Since the end of the evening, you are strange! You know that you can tell me EVERYTHING!"

I sat down on the sofa and she followed me.

"Laura, you are promises me of step to irritate you against the person who put me in this state there?""Ross, tell me what takes place!"

"I learnt later that 2 years ago... Maia was expecting a baby of me but that she had a miscarriage of this child for reasons purely selfish and without ever speaking to me about it!"

I saw Laura shocked by this revelation.

"I manage not to believe in it! This Maia I swear you that I am going to kill her! How she was able to make you that!"

"Of a highly-rated, I am sad and... satisfied. I know that it is good that it is strange to say that but if this baby would have been there, I would have been with Maia and not with you and that I would not have been able to because I know that we are made for each other!"

"It is the same thing for me my darling and you know Maia is not the only one who can make you a child."

"You mean that you want children with me?"

"Well on that yes even if I shall be not there to see them growing up, I want that you have a part of me."

"Laura, you will live all your life to see our children growing up, we are going to fight, I promises you it!"

"All right Ross, thank you for being here with me, I like you more that the whole infinity!"

"I love you too my love, until the infinity!"

I kissed her and I reported me that this sensation I shall never grow tired of it. We kiss became more passionate then I reminded to me of the fact that had told me Laura in our park. Thus I had to ask her.

"Laura, are you..."

"Yes Ross, I am!"

We were again and I had carried Laura towards my room. And there, it was the most wonderful night of birthday that I would have been able to hope for.

The following morning, I saw Laura in my bed. She would not have been able to make me a better present than her had made for me yesterday. I saw her waking up in my arms more beautiful than ever.

"Hello my beautiful! Thank you for yesterday evening it was just WONDERFUL! "

"Hey handsome blond, I completely agree with you, it was the most beautiful night of my life because I was in the arms of the man which I like and which I would like all my life!"

We were fired then we went back to bed in arms one of the other one.

_**The next day ~ The New Year's Eve ~ Concert ' The New Year's Eve in Music' - Laura P.O.V.**_

This evening, as every year, there was a show to celebrate the new year newcomer. There was a great deal of guests: R5, Bella Thorne, Dove Cameron, Zendaya, Selena Gomez, etc...

I made party also of the show and by speaking about that, I heard the organizer of the evening get me.

"You adored her in Austin and Ally, in her last series and you like its original songs. Then I present you the talented singer Laura Marano!"

_**~ The Me That You Don't See – Laura Marano ~**_

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtain  
So you'll understand  
Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_This dream was fascinate so amazing_  
_And I want to feed in_  
_My whole life wanted to be a part of something_  
_I'm reaching out my head_  
_I show you that I can_  
_Ooh_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_To be standing tall_  
_No shadows at all_  
_That's all I really wanna do_  
_To be a circle of one_  
_Stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_  
_I'm here with you_  
_Ooooh_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_Oh woah_  
_I'm praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

I was ravaged by applauses of the crowd what made me very happy. The performances followed each other to come finally to the one that I waited for most since the beginning of the show and I think that you guessed why..."It maintaining years when they exist but we adores them as in the first day. Here is a song exclusive of their new album _**'Loudest'**_ which is going to delight quite their fans French, because they will be on a European tour in a few months. Made a triumph for Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky and Ross who are R5!"

_**~ What Do I Have To Do – R5 ~**_

_You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_to be the latest choice?_  
_Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh_

_Your lips got me wondering why_  
_I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh_  
_Something is taking over (Something is taking over)_  
_You've got my heart set on roller coaster_  
_I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)_  
_I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_(Oh Oh Oh)_

_See I will fly you to Paris_  
_I'll even learn the language_  
_Vous avez de très beaux yeux_  
_Oooh so beautiful_  
_Climb the Eiffel Tower_  
_Touch the moon and call it ours yeah_  
_Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you_

_When you walked into the room_  
_I never had a chance_  
_Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), girl I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_to be the latest choice_  
_Ooooh_

The performance was just brilliant. The public had adored their new song and too moreover. The concert was soon going to finish because it was going to be midnight in 5 minutes. If you remember yourselves well, with Ross we had agreed to announce in the eyes of the world that Raura was not more than a couple of best friends but it had also become a loving couple. Thus with Ross, we had decided that as everybody went kissed somebody at midnight, with my boyfriend, we were going to make the same thing. The countdown had already begun and Ross came to join me.

"You are ready?" He asked me.

"With you... Always!"

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

Ross had not lost one second to kiss me in front of everybody. It was an affectionate, loving kiss, and especially fabulous with fireworks over us. Having kissed me, Ross smiled to me and I returned him his smile with so much pleasure.

"Happy New Year my Juliette, I love you!"

"To you too my Romeo, I love you!"

We embraced but the presenter of the evening came to interrupt us to wonder something.

"Sorry but the assistance and I, was not able to prevent us from seeing you kissing each other thus I have that a single question to ask you: does Raura exist well and truly?"

I looked at Ross and at too, we communicated with our eyes and we knew what to answer.

"Raura always existed in friendship..." I answered to the organizer.

"And we announce you today that he exists in love because I love Laura Marie Marano of all my heart!"

"You heard that!? Ross Lynch and Laura are officially in couple!"

The crowd was just great happy to see that Ross and I after 7 years of friendship, we are finally become a couple.

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

For both lovers, they saw everything through rose-colored glasses thanks to their love, but it will be short-lived...

_**Further to the next episode...**_

* * *

Here is for the chapter 9 and I hope that it pleased you :-D ! Then I have 2 things to be said:

- Some of you we maybe seen whom I had put the prologue of a new fiction, then I decided to make it after the end of this fiction (you worry not it is far from being finished ;-) !).

- I hate making that but well... I ask you if you are willing to make it, to make a small ad for my fiction because I notice that I have not many reader (but of a highly-rated it is good because I shall be who will have been there since the beginning ^^). Here we are, I shall thank you enormously if you make it !

_**3 REVIEWS FOR THE CHAPTER 10!**_


	11. Chapter 10

Hey ^^! I had my 3 reviews with even one more ;-) thus here is the chapter 10.

**_Good Reading :-D !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre**__**10:**_

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

It now had been a few days since we were a couple in front of the eyes of the world and I was happy and proud of it. And there with Ross, we had my usual meeting at my doctor to see my state. I really hoped that my situation had not deteriorated.

We were in the office of the doctor to wait for the result of my examinations. I was really put under stress and I believe that Ross had noticed because he had taken me the hand and squeezed it very hardly. I looked at our hands intertwined then I raised my head to see the beautiful eyes. By looking at him, I saw in his look which he tried to make me more calm and that worked. I loved him so more and more, from day to day and I could never grow tired of loving him.

I heard the door open and I saw the doctor returned with my results. It is the moment of the truth!

"Hello Miss Marano and Mister Lynch! Happy New Year."

"Hello to you doctor and happy New Year!" said me and Ross at the same time.

"I'm satisfied to notice that you have a very good friend Miss Marano who accompanies you in all your consultations."

"To tell the truth, I'm more than a friend for Miss Marano from now on. For some time, we are a loving and well filled couple." Declared Ross. I could not prevented me from blushing, from smiling to him and from giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very happy for you and you make a beautiful couple." Answered the doctor.

"It's because I have with me the most beautiful of all the men that I know!" I said and which caused a big smile to the interested.

"Well Miss Marano..."

"Sorry but please call me Laura!"

"And it is similar for me, call me Ross."

"All right. Well as I was going to say it, I read your results and... there is a big improvement!"

I did not manage to believe what I had heard.

"You are serious?" I said quite happy of the news while Ross embraced me.

"Yes, very serious Miss Mara... I mean Laura! There is a very strong progress of your state and we are on the right track!"

"It's awesome doctor, thank you infinitely for this wonderful news!" Said Ross smiling.

"You are welcome, as long as I please you, it is least that I can make. And I hope that your couple will last for a very long time."

"You worry not doctor and trust me, anything not it nobody can separate me from the love of my life!" Told Ross and I to give him a small kiss for what he had just said.

"Well young turtledoves, I let you take advantage of your afternoon!"

"Thank you again doctor and in the next month!" I retorted him quite smiling.

We went out of the building and Ross embraced me at once and made me turn. When he rested me, I put myself on tiptoe and kissed him. When I got my breath back I spoke to tell him simply:

"Thank you!"

"Why?"

"Because for me, it's in part thanks to you that I have this great news thus thank you Ross Shor Lynch to love myself as you loves me."

"Laura, I told you, I tell you and I would always tell you that I would make the impossible then everything and anything for you and your cure is a part of it, thanks to you to make me part of this adventure with you because without you I'm nothing because I prefer to have eyes which don't see, ears which don't hear, lips which cannot speak, that a heart which cannot love you Laura Marie Marano."

On these words, it was impossible for me of didn't kiss him second time but this time it's Ross who cut the kiss and put his forehead against mine, his hands on my hips while I put my arms around his neck.

"And if we returned to do a little sport in our bed, if you know what I mean!?" He told me with a wink of eye full of charm.

"Always so dirty Mister Lynch! But even if I would like, I have to go to accompany Vanessa to look for her,its bridal dress."

"Ah yes the wedding is in 2 months and a 1 month it's the St Valentine's Day you know what that means!"

"Yes and I look very much forward to don't worry you, be with my babe during 10 days, far from Los Angeles and take advantage of the city of..."

I didn't have to end my sentence because I received a text of my sister to tell to join her in the city center.

"Well we shall finish this discussion later, I have to go to join my sister. We see each other later at home."

I him gave a kiss but he prolonged it longer that planned.

"Ross, I really have to go there! I love you!"

I ran towards the city center to join Vanessa. 10 minutes walk and I was there almost. I saw Vanessa expecting and then she saw me on the other side of the pavement. I crossed the crosswalk and BAM!

_**1h30 later – Ross P.O.V.**_

After a good nap on the sofa, I decided of make me a small sandwich and watch TV but before I consulted my telephone which was in mode vibrator and I saw several calls missed of Vanessa. Thus I decided to call her to know what takes place.

"Hey Vanessa! What's..."

"ROSS, COME RIGHT NOW TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Then she hung up, all this began seriously to worry me. I didn't lose one second to leave the house and return me in the direction of the hospital.

As soon as I had arrived, I saw Vanessa hurled itself towards me.

"Vaness', what's going on and where is Laura? Doesn't say to me that..."

"Ross, above all it needs that you calm down you and that you let me speak." She said to me with tears in the eyes.

"Vanessa, say what happens please before I lose patience." I said to her, even if there, inside me, it was lost.

"Laura made opposite by a car and according to the diagnostic, it's possible that she can die."

No, I had badly heard what she had said to me there, it was not possible after all what arrived this morning. Why is the life incensed against Laura and against me at the same time? It was just inconceivable to lose Laura now or never!

"Where is she?" I said with a trembling voice and tears in the eyes.

"In resuscitation room, we cannot see her at the moment."

"Why there is only me and where are the others?"

"Before we go to the hospital and by waiting for the help, Laura was aware and said to me this only thing: _'warn Ross in the first one whatever it takes and says him that I love him'_ then she fainted. I thus called you in the first one then all the others who should arrive in every minute. I'm really sorry Ross." Said Vanessa crying.

I took her in my arms to console her but I couldn't avoid crying in my tour. I saw all the Laura's family arrived in the hospital then the close friends among whom Raini and Calum and my brothers and my sister with her boyfriend sound which is as a brother for me Ellington says 'Ratliff'.

"Worries you not Ross, she is going to take out there!"

"I hope for it of all my heart!"

Because otherwise the life will have no more sense for me if Laura is not any more in my side.

_**3 hours later**_

We were all in the waiting room to wait for news of Laura. It's made three hours told me my sister who was in my arms but for me that lasted an eternity. Until that that I heard:

"You are here for Miss Laura Marano?" Said a doctor.

"YES!" Everybody saying at the same time.

"Well Miss Marano's state is very a critic and we need blood because he is lacking it and because she needs it for her recovery of the operation and the resuscitation. Then who of you would be of the blood group AB-? I know that it is the rarest blood group but..."

"I'm!" I said and everybody turned around towards me.

"And who are you and what relationship you have with Miss Laura?" Asked me the doctor.

"I'm Ross Lynch and I'm the boyfriend of Laura."

"If you are willing to follow me to make the blood test please!"

I followed the doctor in a room where we prepared the equipment for the blood test. While waiting for I decided to ask something to the doctor taking care of the case of Laura.

"Sorry, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"After the blood test, the operation and Laura's resuscitation, what will happen?"

"After all it, Laura will be normally, if everything goes well, under artificial coma so that her body takes back of strengths but we do not know how long this coma he can lasted. He can last several days or several months."

I did not imagine to part from Laura and I shall never dare to imagine.

"All right." I said with the hoarse voice because of all the tears paid for hours. "And another thing, she could... die?"

The doctor looked at me and advanced on me to speak to me better and look at me in eyes.

"You love her isn't it?"

"If you knew!"

"I can see it. Especially in your eyes, that you are madly in love of her and that you don't want to lose her."

"I love her so much, I couldn't live without her while it has been only 1 month and some days whom we are together but for me that makes as if I was with her for a long time."

"I understand you and I believe you! To answer your question, sincerely there is strong chances so that she dies but even if I don't know her personally, I feel that she is belligerent and that she wants to live and I think of knowledge why!"

I raised my head to see the doctor giving me a little smile.

"Well I let you make your blood test with the nurse and I shall inform you, and the rest of the people there for Miss Marano. Goodbye Mister Lynch! "

I saw the doctor leaving the room and I made the same thing a few minutes later after the blood test for my Laura.

I returned to the waiting room and I saw that there was less people I decided to see my sister for asked her:

"Where are the others?"

"They are gone back home and they will return tomorrow. I suppose that you be going to stay here?"

"You suppose good! It's out of the question that I leave Laura! I'm gonna take me a coffee. I take you one?"

"Yes thank you."

I thus went to the coffee machine and by going there I wondered only a single thing: is Laura going to survive?

_**Further in the next episode...**_

* * *

Here is the chapter 10, I hope that it pleased you :-) !

_**5 Reviews for the next one!**_


End file.
